Saburo Eri
Eri Saburo ''(三郎えり) was born November 26, 1993. As of August 2012, she is a soloist under Hello! Project. Saburo's highest selling single is DESIGNATED DRIVER / Anata wa LOVIN' with a total of 138,293 copies sold. Saburo's lowest selling single is Nagae, with 23,405 copies sold. Saburo is also Morning Musume Ninth Generation member,Saburo Mami's,older sister. History 2011 December 18, Saburo Eri was signed under the Hello! Project. Tsunku said that he was thinking about what to do with her. 2012 August 2, during the ''Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012~Wakuwaku Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ concert, Saburo Mami and Makoto revealed that Saburo Eri would be becoming a soloist and will be releasing her first single, MINOR LOVE ''on August 28.From August 12 to August 18, Saburo Eri performed as the opening act of the concert, singing her debut single, MINOR LOVE. August 28, she released her first single, MINOR LOVE.Hello!Pro Kenshuusei members Ogawa Rena and Hamaura Ayano participarted as back vocals and back dancers. November 15, Saburo released her second single, Nagae. December 7, through her little sister's blog, it was announced that she would be releasing her third single 'Divine'.December 12, it was announced that the single would be released Feburary 18, 2013. 2013 Divine reached #1 on the charts,and on it's first day "48,789" copies were sold,and "100,008" copies in total. February 22,Saburo released a graduation blog entry for Mano Erina (http://hellopro--blog.blogspot.com/2013/02/saburo-eri-22213.html). April 14,Saburo announced the release of her fourth single, "Passionate Kirai!".Passionate Kirai is set for release June 7,2013. May 2,Saburo announced the release of her debut album "Stories from Big sis.".It is planned to be released September 17,2013. 2014 Saburo's 5th single, DESIGNATED DRIVER / Anata wa LOVIN', became her best selling single, selling 138,293 copies, and topping the Oricon Charts, with the whole first week being #1. Profile Bio= *'Name: Saburo Eri (三郎えり) *'Nickname: '''Buro,Big Sis, E-Chan, RiRo *'Birthplace: 'Yokohama, Japan *'Birthdate: 'November 26,1993 (age 20) *'Family: 'Mother, Grandfather, Saburo Mami (Younger sister) *'Bloodtype: 'AB *'Height: '165 cm *'Hello! Project Status **'2011-12-18 Member **2012-08-02 Soloist *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2011-12-18 Member *'Years In Hello! Project: '''1 year *'H.P SUPER IDOLS Color:' '''Gold' *'Hello!Project Groups:' **''''Soloist (2012-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Song: 'Take It Easy! (Buono!) *'Specialty: 'Hula hooping *'Favorite Color: 'Lavendar and Silver *'Favorite Food: 'Sushi *'Favorite Word: 'Love *'Favorite Book: 'Artemis Fowl *'Looks Up To: '''Matsuura Aya,Mano Erina and Yaguchi Mari Discography Singles Participated In Solo #2012.08.28 MINOR LOVE (featuring Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena) #2012.11.15 Nagae #2013.02.18 Divine #2013.06.07 Passionate Kirai! #2014.01.08 DESIGNATED DRIVER / Anata wa LOVIN' H.P SUPER IDOLS #2013.05.15 Victory! Albums Solo *2013.09.17 Stories from Big sis. Releases Photobooks Solo *2011.12.30 Welcome ~Saburo Eri~ *2012.09.18 NAGAE DVDs Solo *2012.02.30 Smiling Sun *2013.05.14 Big Sis Acts Movies *2013 Big Sister TV Dramas *2012-2013 Class Kaichou Lili-Chan! Trivia *Saburo's father died from cancer in 2010. Eversince then, her grandfather took his place. *Her younger sister is Saburo Mami. *Tsunku said that out of all the soloists, Saburo Eri has the most vocal control. *Got the nickname RiRo from Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho. *Sayashi Riho and Joe Song look up to Saburo. *Says she aims to be as good of a soloist as Matsuura Aya. *Saburo looks up to Mano Erina and Yaguchi Mari. *Petitmoni led her to the Hello!Project. *Saburo has a scar on her cheek. This comes from her accidentally cutting herself with scissors when she was five. *She along with Lala are one of the few people who were signed under Up Front Promotion while their younger sisters were already signed. *It is often said that Eri and Mami do not look alike. This is because Mami takes after her father and Eri takes after her grandfather and her mother. *Saburo is close friends with Mano Erina and Shimizu Saki. Category:Soloist Category:2011 Debuts Category:Saburo Eri Singles Category:Births in 1993 Category:November Births Category:Saburo Eri Albums